Until You're Mine
by YELLegirl22
Summary: Chad realizes that he has a crush on Sonny when he sees her flirting with her co-star for her new movie, Shane Grey. He tries to get Sonny to forgive him but she hates him. So what's a guy to do when he gets offered a part in a movie were he plays one of
1. Summary

**Ok so I know I shouldn't start another story but I lost all my inspiration to the other ones. So here is a trailer to my new one which hopefully I wont loose inspiration for**

Summary – Chad realizes that he has a crush on Sonny when he sees her flirting with her co-star for her new movie, Shane Grey. He tries to get Sonny to forgive him but she hates him. So what's a guy to do when he gets offered a part in a movie were he plays one of the 2 love interest of his crush, accept the part of course.

Some random quotes from the story

"_I'm sorry Mr. Efron but you are banned from the Mackenzie Falls set."- Body guard dude _

"_This movie is about a love triangle between two best friends and the new girl at there high school. The best part about this movie is that in the end Sonny gets to choose who gets the girl." - Director_

"_Hey Pop star! Hey egotistical jerk!"- Sonny_

"_Hello Beautiful! Is it hot in here or am I just sweaty."- Shane _**(sorry I just had to put that in here. My friend was trying to remember the pick up line "is it hot in here or is it just you" and that was what she said)**

"_Chad, you don't seem to get it I HATE you and will never forgive you."- Sonny_

_Chad sings "A Little Too Not Over You" by David Archuleta to Sonny._

Ok so this may seem cheesey rite now but I promise it will be better than it sounds

Takes place after episode Sonny in the Falls


	2. Chapter 1

**Seriously guys, wow I was so surprised when I came home from school and I got all these emails saying I got all these story alerts and favorites. So...... THANKS EVERYONE!!!**

**and thanks to all my fabulous reviewers.**

**ersy- heres ur update!!**

**maria08bernal- I read a whole bunch of stories and I was like what if Shane was in the story? Thanks for the review!**

**WolfxAngel – Thanks for the review!**

**LJSkywalker- I am so excited to write this story so u will hopefully be getting a lot of updates**

**kitten1596- thanks so much for the idea for the story I am going to use it!**

**Lilsweetone427- Thanks for the review! **

Chapter 1

I walked into the cafeteria and immediately look over at the so random table. Sonny is there laughing with all her little chuckle town friends. I wish she would just forgive me already. So what if I used her to try and split up the So Random cast, I said I was sorry. And Chad Dylan Cooper NEVER says sorry.

"Chad sweetie over here. They're about to email out the final cast list for....." **(i will put this in later see author's note below) **Portlyn called out to me. I walk over to our table not bothering to get my usual streak. I know I won't be able to eat it. I am too nervous. Yeah you read that right, Chad Dylan Cooper is nervous. I normally don't get nervous about getting parts cause Chad Dylan Cooper always gets what he wants. But this particular movie is making me nervous. It all started at auditions.

Flashback to auditions

"Sonny is that you? What are you doing here?" I said to the pretty brunette whose huge smile turned to a grimace when she saw me.

"Ice skating." Sonny said sarcastically. "auditioning for a movie you idiot."

I was about to say my amazing come back but just then a guy who looks exactly like Joe Jonas walked up to us.

"Excuse me, but are you Sonny Monroe." the guy asked. Sonny nodded. " I am Shane Grey and I just wanted to say I am a huge fan. And you are?" he asked as he turned to me. The jerk. Like he doesn't know who I am.

"Yes I am Chad Dylan Cooper. I know you are shocked that I would be seen with some one from the cast of So Random but believe it. I know you wanted my autograph all along, next time instead of pretending to be a fan of Sonny you can just come up and ask."I said.

"Wait, the Shane Grey, as in Connect 3?" Sonny said. Oh yeah I heard of those pretty boys. I heard that they were gonna take a shot at acting. Like they stood a chance well auditioning against me.

End Flashback

Unfortunately, they did stand a chance and even worse Shane had Sonny's number by the end of the audition. Even though Sonny says they are "just friends". The very thought of him getting it before me makes me sick.

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_when you go down, when you go down down_

My text message ring tone started playing I could hear others phones going off. The final cast list was here. Here goes nothing

Cameron- Shane Grey

Steven- Chad Dylan Cooper

Serena- Sonny Monroe

I didn't read the rest. I was cast as one of Sonny's two love interest. But so was dumb Shane Grey. I am so putting him on the list of people banned on the Mackenzie Falls set. Right above Zac Efron.

**Ok so there is the first chapter. I need some help though. I can't come up with a name or a plot for the movie they are staring in. So I am gonna have a contest .... the person who comes up with the best story line for it and best name will get the next chapter sent to them a day before I post it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey. Sorry it took me so long to update. When I finally had time to type out this chapter, guess what happened? I got grounded from my laptop for my math grades..... so Sorry for the wait! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! I got so many story alerts, so I wish there would have been more reviews (Hint Hint) but thanks to all those who did review!**

**Congrats maria08bernal for being the contest winner!! I loved ur idea so much but I am gonna make a few small changes to it to fit the plot of my story better, but I loved it.**

**And thanks to kitten1596 who wrote part of this chapter for me even tho she didnt no what chapter I was gonna use that sceen for. THANKS!!! ok enough wit my insanely long authors note Enjoy the chapter!!**

Chapter 2

Still Chad's POV (I mite write the next chapter in Sonny's but rite now I am having too much fun writing in Chads)

Urg. Today was so not going to be fun. It was our first cast meeting and I have to put up with Shane Grey for the whole day. At least Sonny will be there. Oh god , what am I thinking? Sonny being there is not a good thing.

I walk into the set and I see Sonny with her annoying friend Tawni, who I guess is playing Sonny's best friend or something.

"Oh check out that set builder." Sonny jokes with Tawni.

"Check out that wardrobe." God, that sketch is the most annoying thing in the world.

"Check out Shane Grey!" Sonny says. Never mind, that is the most annoying thing in the world.

"Everyone over here!!" The director calls. I walk over to the circle of chairs he had set up in the room. "Now everyone is here lets get down to business. I bet you are all wondering what the heck this movie is about?"

"You got that right, sir." Of course, Shane Grey is a suck up. I bet that is how he got the part in this movie.

"Please Shane, call me Alex. Anyways, the movie is called Serena's Choice. Serena (Sonny) has leukemia and she moves to a small town to try and be normal and not have everyone freaking out about her for her remaining days. Yet she didn't expect to fall in love with not just one but two guys, misunderstood bad boy, (Shane) and all-around nice guy, Steven (Chad). The guys get in a huge fight over her right before she dies and they don't get to say good bye. They find out her leukemia by reading her diary. The last page says one name on it and it is Serena's choice." The director explains. Sounds like an interesting movie. I hate how I have to share a love interest with Shane Grey but at least, hopefully I get to kiss Sonny. Wait what am I thinking? What's wrong with me today? "You know my favorite part about this movie... there is no script. I will tell you what I want to happen in each scene but we won't have everything written out word for word. And Sonny, you get to pick at the end of the movie who you want Serena to end up with. We won't film the scene where the boys read the last page until the last day of shooting, so you have until then to decide." "Ok sound cool." Sonny looks at Tawni and they both giggle. I guess she knows who she wants to pick. Well she hates me so it is obviously that stupid egotistical pretty boy, Shane Grey. "To demonstrate what I mean about the no script thing I asked Sonny and Shane to practice their kissing scene for us." the director said. "Oh Cameron, I know you love me. Our love is like a fire that will never die." Sonny says dramaticly. Wow one word, cheesey. "And I, as well, love you. You are the oysters most valuable thing, your a pearl to me, that I guard with my life" Shane says. Seriously if they keep talking like this the movie is gonna suck. Shane leans in to kiss Sonny. Why is she going to kiss him? He isn't as handsome as me and he doesn't deserve her! I deserve her, I mean she is ho- wait why am I thinking like that again? I don't like Sonny do I? Every time I see her, I feel my heart to race and I have this pain, this need to kiss her. What is wrong with me? Why do I feel this way? I am not suppose too. This can't be happening to me! I think, no I know, I have a crush on Sonny. I can't let Shane kiss her. She is mine! "Cut!" "Who yelled cut? No one yells cut but me!" the director screamed. "Yeah, well I need to get some pizza. I am hungry. You want me to be in this movie don't you?" I couldn't just stand there and watch another man kiss my girl. Woh, when did I get so possessive. Well she is gonna be my girl, no matter what. "Fine pizza break! Damn, stupid Hollywood people think they can boss me around." the director said. The last part was under his breath though. I see Sonny and Shane walk over to the tables with the pizza on it. I follow them. "So, for the whole movie your mine" Shane says trying to flirt with Sonny. I can't help but mimic him in a high squeaky voice. So what if his voice doesn't actually sound like that. I can make him sound anyway I want damn it. Shane the idiot didn't hear me. " And your mine." Sonny says. Grr it makes me angry to think of her flirting with anyone but me. "Well, actually she belongs to the director for the movie." I cut in. They both glare at me. "Well at least I get to kiss her." Shane says with a smirk. "Who says I don't? The director will probably have both of us kiss her, not just you." That got Shane's smirk off his face pretty fast. Shane couldn't reply because at that time the director chose to join us. "Oh and I forgot to tell you guys, he couldn't be here today but Zac Efron is going to have a small role in this movie as sonny's brother." Oh great. What next? We have to break out singing and dancing. I so do not sing and dance. 


End file.
